


Whose Fault Is It Anyway?

by penalie (penovie)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gryffindor Scorpius, M/M, Ravenclaw Lily, Slytherin Albus, gryffindor james, i cant stop laughing while typing this out lol, oh also a few potter kiddies house headcanon, pls dont take this too seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penovie/pseuds/penalie
Summary: Apparently, James Sirius Potter had been bullying his fellow Gryffindor housemate, Scorpius Malfoy and Snape is not happy about that.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 66





	Whose Fault Is It Anyway?

After his separation with Ginny made the news and died down, Harry thought he might be ready to hit the dating scene again. His children seemed to agree that their dad had been holding up longer than necessary. Hermione nodded in agreement and Ron offered to introduce him to someone from his department. (Harry swiftly refused, he’s lived in peace for a long time and did _not_ need more excitement, ta.)

Peaceful perhaps might look different for each people. For Hermione, it was the rustling sounds of pages turning and the scritches of quills on scrolls. For Ron, it looked like a rowdy day with his family and friends with laughter echoing through the rooms. For Jamie, it was the loud bustling sound of the wind as he ascended to the sky. Although Al, for his quiet demeanour, would disagree completely with Jamie and preferred the insistent sound of chopping and bubbling concoctions. He silently thanked Merlin that Lily preferred the calm of gardening so at least someone could help Harry keep an eye on some more aggravating plants.

Life was wonderful for Harry. He’s wholly content with his obscure supply business — 

(“Alright. But what _exactly_ are you supplying here, Harry?” Hermione insisted. “I would rather not land you with an easily misunderstood, _vague_ name.”

After a few chirps from the birds outside, Harry finally spoke up, “How about we call them ‘ _Tahor_ ’?”

“Interesting,” Hermione said slowly. “Go on.”

Harry laughed. And he thought this was _his_ business.)

— and life was lovely at his household except for the yelling between his children.

Harry Potter was content, and that should be enough.

———

Except that was a complete lie.

Because there are nights where he dreams of another dark hair with calloused hands. His dreams never turn into sweaty nights, but he dreamt of the most mundane things which weighs heavy on his thumping heart.

He never dared tell a soul, other than Ginny herself. She was gentle and patient as he explained his dilemma. Unlike him, she immediately understood what the mundane dreams meant and she spoke softly about letting go. Both of them wept that day.

When they parted, they expressed their goodbyes with bright eyes and laughter. Ginny kissed his cheek for luck and that day, he watched the girl he had loved and cherished turn into a wholesome woman she was meant to be. Harry loved her, but he could never possibly match the bright, burning energy within her soul.

His children were perhaps the best gift he had ever received. After Ginny embraced them, each of them spoke as if Harry was the child that needed tending. He realised the implication far too late to admonish them so he just chuckled.

However, on nights when it got difficult, Harry would make himself a hot chocolate and sit by the fireplace. He would watch the fire dance with each other and conjured another plush chair across his in green. And he would tell himself that perhaps, one day, someone would sit there with him and just be.

(The twinge on his chest did not eat him.)

———

The day Lily was finally droned in her school robes was the moment Harry’s lips curled up and his teeth showed. He missed the way Al’s lips curl and Jamie’s fist gently nudged Al’s shoulder. The sun was bright and Lily’s smile could contend for it.

What Harry was _not_ expecting was a familiar, looming figure marching towards him and his children.

The first thing Harry spotted was the familiar movement of robes, the billowing of intimidation and exuding anger from it. Then his green eyes spotted the tied up hair, a few strands of them falling to the side of the aristocratic face. His dark eyes were still the same, but they’re now burning with fire. And as the dark figure loomed over him, Harry’s eyes trailed down to his thin lips. Which curved downwards.

Uh-oh.

“Harry. _Potter_ ,” the rich voice dawdled with firm weights.

Harry couldn’t help but swallow and backed away a little bit. (But also a _bit_ aroused??? What the hell??)

“A little scorpion told me that your son has been bullying my great-godson,” Severus started.

Harry was sweating as he slowly moved backward, “A hello would be a great start, Snape.”

His eyebrow twitched, “ _Not_ when it concerned my great-godson.”

“I’m sure Al would have a good explanation of it—“ Harry swallowed and moved backward a little more.

“Oh, it’s not _my_ namesake, Potter,” the Potions Master hissed.

_‘Oh, no, he’s hot,’_ Harry’s mind supplied generously.

_‘Now is not the time!’_ Harry replied to his brain.

_‘Um, excuse **me** , this is **definitely** the time ‘cos that hot kettle is now closing in on us,’_ his mind replied. (Harry cringed when his brain called Severus a kettle. _Really_ , brain?)

“...and how dare you bring this _putrid grudge_ to the children—“ Harry’s back hit the wall.

“You told _me_ to move on and yet you _dare_ raise your children that way—“

———

Sometimes, Harry would like to curse himself.

Sometimes, Harry wished Voldemort should had just kill him.

This was the moment where Harry wished his “sometimes” would come true.

_‘Or maybe not,’_ Harry thought as a velvet smooth tongue gently licked his lips.

There were days where his Gryffindor courage would betray him, but he reckoned today that quality had served him well when Severus was in the middle of his deep angry rant and his body decided to kiss those _scorching_ lips to silence.

A small nip on his lower lip halted his brain and Harry opened his mouth while his hands pulled Severus’ robes to get closer. The body in front of him failed to move and a whine escaped Harry’s lips. Severus dedicated himself into silencing Harry to pleasure as they exchanged kisses and nips while his hands snaked to hold Harry’s neck, effectively pulling them closer.

Harry could feel his bones slowly turning to goo as heat climbed to his cheeks and went down to his groin. Severus seemed to notice this as he slipped his long leg between Harry’s melting legs. Harry, in return, found balance and started grinding slowly onto the strong leg situated under his growing tightness. The nips and kisses hadn’t stop either and Harry’s face burnt with desire when Severus’ hands seemed to find their way down to Harry’s bum and began massaging them. A moan threatened to leave his lips as he tried to grind faster to Severus’ leg and welcomed the hands moving roundabout over his bum.

“ ** _DAD_**!”

The loud shrill voice made Harry pull back and with surprise his green eyes landed on the group of four children covering each other’s eyes, faces red, and trying to hold their laughter. Harry turned to face Severus and saw a faint flush swimming around Severus’ cheeks.

“Perhaps,” the thick, deep voice spoke softly. “I should have asked you to dinner first.”

“Yes,” Harry replied, breathless with green eyes glittering. “Yes, you should have.”

———

“Oh shit,” a blond teenager quipped as he approached the Potters. “Hey, guys.”

“Scorp,” Al greeted him. “What did you do?”

“....”

“Scorpius. Hyperion. Malfoy,” Al emphasised slowly. “What. Did. You. Do?”

Lily could see sweat beginning to form on the blond’s forehead. Jamie’s hand was covering half of his lower face.

“I... may... or may not... implied that Jamie is... bullying me...,” Scorpius answered slowly.

Lily snorted loudly as Al punched Scorpius sides (not too harshly) and Jamie cackled laughing and wheezed out a few curse words here and there.

“Ah, I just remember,” Lily thought aloud. “We might want to avoid The Prophet tomorrow, then. I really don’t need that image burning in my head.”

Jamie, if possible, cackled louder and kissed Lily’s head, “I have the best sister in the world.”

Al gave Scorpius a chocolate frog. Scorpius raised his brow but smiled in thanks as he raised the chocolate frog.

“A trinket, for happier days,” Al said quietly.

Scorpius’ smile grew wider and restrained himself from kissing Albus Potter’s reddening cheek.

“Oh Merlin, someone please tell them to _stop_ ,” Jamie rushed to cover Lily’s eyes.

Scorpius’ hand covered Jamie’s while Al covered Scorpius’ eyes. Jamie couldn’t help but laughed at their antics as Al covered his own eyes. Lily decided to step up and her shrill voice echoed through the train station,

“ ** _DAD_**!”

———

Jamie groaned loudly as he apparated right in the middle of the kitchen to find both his dads making out with each other at the counter. He ran out to the dining room and yelled, “My _eyes_! My precious _virgin_ eyes!”

When he reached the living room, he found his brother and sister lounging on the sofa, eyes looking dead. Scorpius, sitting on the lone sofa chair, was snickering.

“This is all your fault, Scorpy!” Jamie pointed a finger at the blond and the banter between the children began.

On the other side of the house, Severus groaned as he heard familiar stomping coming to their way and Harry chuckled and pulled Severus so his forehead rested on Harry’s.

As the children began to move out of the living room, two comfy sofa chairs were sitting near the fireplace. One is in red with a velvet green blanket hanging on the armrest. The other is deep green with a book on the seat.

**Author's Note:**

> so i got the idea from ‘whose line is it anyway’ and i’ve been indulging myself happily.
> 
> it is in this https://youtu.be/RqRiYvfKAk8 from 16:09 - 18:53 but specifically 18:05 (sorry idk how to to link)
> 
> the prompt is “when a kiss is out of line: ‘hey, your kid’s been beating up my kid!’”


End file.
